The proposed research consists of the application and extension of a novel research analysis strategy to the study of sociocultural influences on mental illness. The approach makes use of conventional epidemiological survey data -- stressor and symptom scale measures. It is unconventional in applying modern techniques of demographic standardization to observed symptom score differences between two sociocultural groups, thus arriving at an assessment of the relative importance of differential distribution of stressors and differential impacts of stressors in accounting for observed symptom differences between the two groups. Preliminary development and application of this stragegy has been completed. Good results have been obtained in empirical trials. However, the formulation lends itself to a number of extensions that have not yet been carried out. The proposed work will do this along two lines: (1) replicate preliminary empirical findings across new contrast groups and with a variety of stressor measures; (2) experiment with the use of control variables and interaction terms.